Harry Potter and the Traitor of the Past
by waiting4Hogwartsletter
Summary: Harry's 6th year: A very surprising new DADA teacher, a shock for Harry on the quidditch pitch, not to mention an attack on the OotP, and a traitor in Harry's midst. Did I forget to mention Harry is a full fledged teenager? Hope you like!
1. Letters and More

It was a day like any other on quiet Privet Drive. Up at number 5, old Mrs. Figg was picking up her paper in her old carpet slippers. At number 7, An elderly lady washed her front windows. At number 4, a nosy Aunt Petunia strained to hear Mr. and Mrs. number 6's conversation about Mrs. 8's teenage daughter as she pretended to water her flower beds. A furious Uncle Vernon ranted to a bored Dudley who was flipping through daytime television shows. And a very troubled Harry Potter sat on his bed, trying to force himself to concentrate on a long essay for school. Harry had been home for only one month, but found he didn't care much that he was unhappy. Truthfully, he thought as his concentration slipped again, he didn't care much whether he went back to school or not this year. He found he didn't care about much of anything. He wasn't eating very much, and he spent increasingly long amounts of time lying on his bed, trying not to think about anything. He put down his half finished essay with a sigh, and glanced around his room.  
  
The room itself was in a state of great discord; Harry's clothes were scattered around, along with his school things. Amidst the mess were several letters, all unopened which Harry hadn't even bothered to pick up after they had been dropped by their winged messangers. When he walked by them, he could see a few clearly in Ron's hand writing, and several in Hermiones, even one that looked like it could be Lupins, but he didn't want to read them. He was sure of what they would say; full of empty sympathy about his dead godfather, assurences he would be allright in time, and pitiful stabs at normal conversation about school and his aunt and uncle. On his birthday, which had been the previous day, he had tossed his gifts aside with great apethy, they only reminded him of the fact that there was no card or present from Sirius. If his friends were writing to cheer him up, he had low hopes; none of them knew the other half of what was making him so angry and hopeless. It was not only losing Sirius, but the new information that had come with it, the fact that he was, his life, and his purpose, was to be simply a weapon against an evil Lord Voldemort. Harry knew this opinion was slightly distorted, but he didn't care. He knew he was being self pitying, but, he thought as he lay back on his bed frowning, if anyone had the right to a bit of self pity it was him.  
  
A wild hooting noise shook him from his thoughts. A tiny owl Harry recognized was twittering about his floor trying in vain to drag a letter towards Harry. he seemed to have floated int the open window while Harry wasn't watching "Hullo Pig," said Harry in a dead hollow voice. Tiny Pig gave a gleefull hoot and gave up on his task, dropping the letter ten feet from Harry and flopping down next to it looking utterly exhausted . Harry jumped up. The letter was enclosed in a scarlet envelope that had already begun smoking at the corners. He recognized it at once and leapt forward to seize it, but too late. The letter burst into flame and a deafening voice sounded from it.  
  
"HARRY YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS". It was Hermione's voice booming at him from the smoldering envelope. "I'VE BEEN WRITING TO YOU TONS, AND YOU'VE NEVER ONCE WRITTEN BACK, AND DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T RECEIVED MY LETTERS, BECAUSE RON SAYS THE SAME THING.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT" chimed in another voice Harry recognized as Ron's. "WE KNOW YOU'RE UPSET, BUT WE'VE ASKED YOU TO COME BACK TO THE ORDER A MILLION TIMES, AND IF YOU WON'T ANSWER, THEN WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU."  
  
"SO PACK YOUR THINGS UP HARRY," continued Hermione, "BECAUSE WE'RE COMING ON THE FIRST OF OCTOBER AT EXACTLY 8 O'CLOCK, AND YOU'RE COMING BACK TO THE ORDER WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT. YOU'D BETTER BE READY. i'M SORRY IF THIS GETS YOU IN TROUBLE WITH YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE, BUT THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO CONTACT YOU, AND YOU'RE ABSOLUTLEY NOT MOPING AROUND FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER."  
  
"AND YOU'D BETTER OPEN YOUR LETTER FROM HOGWARTS HARRY," said Ron thunderously, "OR YOU WON'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT SOME OF THE THINGS THAT'VE CHANGED...THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY HERE, JUST READ IT OKAY? HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY THE WAY."  
  
"SEE YOU AT 8 O'CLOCK!" chimed Hermione shrilly.  
  
Harry sat there stunned for a moment, then slowly turned to his doorway, which had crashed open, and stared blankly at the Dursleys, who had arrived looking shocked, or in Uncle Vernon's case, absolutley enraged.  
  
After a good half hour of being yelled at by a purple faced Uncle Vernon, Harry slammed his door again and sank onto his bed. Hedwig ruffled her feathers irritably in her cage. The howler had obviously wrong-footed her. She hooted softly and glanced at Harry through one orange eye.  
  
Harry crumpled the charred envelope furiously. Who did they think they were telling him he was ridiculous. Telling him he couldn't mope around anymore. He had every right, he thought now tearing the envelope in halves, to be "ridiculous".  
  
And yet he felt a numb sort of relief at the fact he'd finally been forced to come back to reality. He even began to feel a bit grateful for his friends' candidness. He grinned at the thought of his friends forcing him back to the order, and suddenly he felt a lurch of nerves. He would be going back to the order...Sirius's old house. Harry checked the clock. It was already 5 o'clock. Half still angry, and half sort of glad, he stood up and began to pack his clothes into his trunk.  
  
It was a moment before he remembered what Ron had said about his Hogwarts letter. What could've changed? He rumaged around on the floor and pulled out a parchment envelope bearing the Hogwarts crest of an eagle, a serpant, a lion and a badger all wound around a letter H. It was adressed in emerald ink to "Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey". He ripped the envelope open ad pulled out several sheets of parchment. He scanned the first one, which reminded him he was expected on platform 9 and 3/4 at 11:00 September 1st to take the Hogwarts Express, and should have completed his summer homework by that time, and flipped to the next page of parchment which was his new book list.  
  
Sixth Year Students will Require:  
  
An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration By Bathilda Bagshot  
  
The Art of Conjuring by Ibbor Blip  
  
The Standard Book of Spells grade 6 By Miranda Goshawk  
  
NEWT level Potions by Darwash Comerfeld  
  
Surviving Your NEWTs by Marianna Redbarn  
  
The Dark Arts Re-Created by Ogro Grogor  
  
Harry wondered vaguely who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be this year. So far he hadn't had a teacher that lasted a single full year at Hogwarts. This new teacher's predescors included a conceeded failure at magic, a werewolf, an unbalanced government plant, a semi- delusional ex dark wizard catcher (who turned out to be a Death Eater) and a servant to Lord Voldemort. Two of the five had attempted to murder Harry before the end of the year. It was Hogwarts legend that the job was jinxed. No one would take it anymore, and Harry wondered if whoever had taken the job was aware of this.  
  
Suddenly with a jolt, Harry realized his exam results must be in here as well. He flipped through the remaining two sheets and found them. Eagerly he broke the seal and read, holding his breath.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter- Your OWL level examination grades are as follows:  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts: O  
  
Potions: O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
  
Transfiguration: E  
  
Charms: E  
  
Divination: D  
  
History of Magic: P  
  
Herbology: A  
  
Astronomy: A  
  
Harry was stunned. "O in Potions??" he said aloud. He had a sneaking suspision that Dumbledore may have been behind this unnaturally high mark. As for his poor divination grade, he wasn't worried, it finally meant he could give up the pointless class. He smiled however (for what felt like the first time in months) at his 'Outstanding" in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was very satisfying to have passed so well, especially as his previous teacher had been bent on seeing him and the rest of the class fail by not letting them perform magic in her class. He read on:  
  
Please note your course list for the coming year is revised. You will be taking only the following regular courses:  
  
Care of Magucal Creatures  
  
Astronomy  
  
Herbology  
  
Your NEWT classes are as follows:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Potions  
  
Charms  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Please note that NEWT classes require a great deal of dedication, and are the tickets into your profession of choice. We ask that you consider this when confirming your schedule. Any student not performing up to the expected pre NEWT standard at the end of this term will be asked to drop the class/es.  
  
Enjoy the rest of your holiday,  
  
Minerva McGonnagal  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry folded up his exam results, feeling somewhat pleased, and rather surprised. He then noticed the last notice inside the envelope. He unfloded it wondering what else there could possibly be.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter- You have, over the last five years, proved your responsibilty and skill as a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We at Hogwarts feel you are the best candidate to fill the vacant captain's position. If you accept this offer, please send an owl back as soon as possible to confirm. As captain your duties will include holding tryouts for vacant team spots, scheduling practices and organizing your team. It is not a responsibility to be taken lightly, and we hope you will consider before sending your decision.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Mme. Hooch  
  
Quidditch Instructor and Flying Professor  
  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Quidditch Captian! Immediatley he began to plan his new team, they would need two new chasers, and probably new beaters if he could convince kirk and sloper to drop their spots somehow..."send an owl back to confirm" the letter said. He quickly turned the notice over and scrawled  
  
Dear Madame Hooch,  
  
I'm definatley interested in taking the captain spot, thanks for the consideration.  
  
That looked allright, he thought as he signed his name. Hedwig floated gracefully down from her perch and landed on the windowsill expectantly. He gave her a grateful stroke and attached the letter. "I'll probably be at the order when you get back." he told her. He watched for a moment as she glided away into the late afternoon sun, and then wishing wistfully he could do the same, Harry continued to pack his things. 


	2. The Hog's Head Basement

At 7:30 Harry thought he'd better inform the Dursleys that they were going to be hosting a party of wizards in their home within the next half hour. He grabbed his trunk and cauldron and made his way down the stairs. The Durselys were sitting in the living room, watching a quiz show on television. "There!" cried Dudley as the show went to commercials, "That's the car I want!" Harry glanced at the screen. A bright red sports car was being driven around a winding street by an exceptionally good looking man. Harry seriously doubted if Dudley would be able to fit inside the car's tiny interior, but Aunt Petunia didn't seem to agree. "Of course Diddykins, as soon as you pass your test." "Nooo!" whined Dudley. "It's a limited edition ! If you don't get me one now they'll all be gone!" "Er, 'scuse me," said Harry Uncle Vernon flinched as he always did when Harry spoke, and turned to look at him through narrowed eyes. "Just thought you ought to know, I'm leaving tonight. For my friend's house." he added nonchallontly. Uncle Vernon grunted. "Er..." said Harry, "They should be here around 8:00" he added in a would- be casual voice, though he was bracing himself for the blow. "THEY'LL WHAT!?" bellowed his uncle, choking. Dudley made a annoyed noise and turned the volume on the television up. "THOSE PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE? NEVER! I SWORE IT AFTER THAT LUNATIC BLEW THE LVING ROOM APART, AND I STAND BY IT, NONE OF YOUR KIND IN MY HOME! ONE MORE SHANANGIAN LIKE THIS BOY, AND YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER-" "My, my, this does seem like a happy family." Harry wheeled around to see that it was Mad Eye Moody who was standing in the door way to the living room, and had growled this statement to the rest of the group who had accompanied him. Standing around Moody, all looking somewhat shocked yet amused, were Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Lupin, some of Harry's favorite people in the world. Hermione beamed as she caught Harry's eye, and Ron gave a little wave. "Sir," said Uncle Vernon as Aunt Petunia gave a terrified squeak and Dudley toppled off his chair, "You are breaking and enetering, and mark my-my words, you...you you will find yourself..in-some-some-" he broke off as Moody drew his wand and examined it with his knarled hands. "Do us a favor Dursley," he said still looking at his wand, "and bugger off." Uncle Vernon didn't need telling twice. He snatched up a crystal ornament from the mantle, as though afraid for its safety, and then ushered his family out of the room trying to retain some dignity. "Now then," said Moody as the door to the kitchen snapped shut with the Durselys inside, "Sorry we're a bit early. Got your things Potter?" "Uh, yeah." Harry's feeling of surliness had just intensified ten fold, and with some regret he hauled his trunk out of the hall. "I got it." said Ron who had followed him into the hallway. Together they pulled it in. "Now." growled Moody again, "I want to say a few things before we go. One, nobody'd better mention anything about what's been goin on until we're in a secure place. Two, we all know that Sirius dying has affected Potter, so there's no point in ignoring it .Three, Potter," he said turning to Harry who was somewhat surprised, "you need to stop acting like a baby. This is war boy, and young as you are, you need to get used to it, because this is gonna be a long battle. People die, and I know you're tough enough to take it, so talk to Molly, talk to Lupin here, and talk to your friends, cause you got some good ones there," he said gesturing to Ron and Hermione, "But don't mope around pitying yourself. You're not gonna like me for saying this, but someone's got to, and I've never been much for subtlety. You need to be a man now, Harry." Harry stared. His first reaction was of fury. But just as he'd begun to think of a stab he could take at Moody's empty words, a new feeling began to wash over him, one he hadn't felt in a long time. It felt like stepping into a hot bath; it was the realization that Moody was right and Harry needed to move on. And somehow it was a good feeling. He was still staring coldly at Moody, but after a moment's silence, he nodded. "Excellent." said Mrs. Weasley, who looked relieved at his reaction, "Well let's go then shall we?" Harry moved towards the Dursley's fireplace, but Lupin held him back. "I'll go first to make sure there's someone on the receiving end." Lupin pulled a bag of floo powder out of his shabby coat, and was about to toss it in, when Hermione shouted, "Look!" A gorgeous phoenix was soaring through the open window, carrying a note. "Fawkes!" said Harry. Dumbledore's bird dropped the note into Harry's arms, and soared away with a single quavering note, as Harry opened the letter cautiously. Inside was a very short note, but Harry's jaw dropped as he read it. "Do not come back to the order. GET OUT OF 4 PRIVET DRIVE IMMEDIATLEY. Baffled, Harry showed the note to the others, who looked very grave and somewhat puzzled. "What does it mean?" he asked. "It means," said Lupin slowly, his face was suddenly very serious and his brow furrowed in concentration, "we've got to get out of here, and fast. I'll tell your aunt and uncle they'd better leave too, if we're in danger here, than they are... and you lot get Harry's things together. We need an immediate portkey authorization," he said to Mrs. Weasly, who nodded, and was gone with a crack. "Harry," he went on, "Any letters you might have saved or anything that mentions the order needs to be gotten out of here. You, Ron, and Hermione go round those up and destroy them. Do you understand?" "Yes," said Harry, "but what-" "No time to explain now," said Lupin cutting him off, "Just go. hurry. And don't miss anything!" he called after them as they rushed up the stairs. "Here," said Harry as they reached his room, "there's a bunch of them on the floor." "So what's going on?" murmured Ron as he bent beside Harry to pick up a letter. "Why'do we have to leave so fast?" "I expect," said Hermione, "That the death eaters know what's going on, that we're taking Harry. Oh my goodness...you don't think they found the order!? And that's why we couldn't go back!?" Harry stared at her. Could that be true? "Nah," said Ron, "someone would have to tell them about it, it's got that fiduleousy charm or something on it. Secret keeper and all that." "Yes, but what if..." Hermione trailed off, and glanced at Harry. He knew she was thinking exactly what he was, what if someone had betrayed them and tipped off a death eater? "Quick let's go before...I dunno before something bad happens." said Hermione with a glance around, checking for stray letters. She looked extremely nervous, and was shaking a bit. Ron seemed quite anxious too. He was very pale. Harry looked at them questioningly, but a moment later Lupin's voice carried upstairs, "Let's go you guys. We have to go now." Harry was beginning to feel nervous. Downstairs, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Moody and the Dursleys were waiting. On the floor was a chipped flower pot, which Harry realized must be their port key. Dudley was eyeing it very nervously, and Aunt Petunia seemed shaken beyond words; she was standing clutching her husband's arm with her lips tightly pursed, not saying anything. Uncle Vernon however was arguing furiously with a haggered looking Lupin. "I'm not traveling by any porto key, and neither are my wife and son. No sir, we don't need any of your washed up, ridiculous, rabbit-in-a-hat, lunacy!" Lupin looked imploringly at Moody, who stepped in and said gruffly, "Yeh'll do it Dursley, unless you and your family here would rather stay and wait for Lord Voldemort to show up." Ron flinched, Mrs. Weasley gasped, and Hermione grabbed Harry's arm convulsively. Harry was suddenly in a state of mild panic. "Here?" he stammered, "He can't be-be coming here? I-I thought...Dumbledore said I was safe here..." he said almost pleadingly. Ron and Hermione gave him quizzical looks, but Harry shook his head. He hadn't told them about the prophecy that decided his future, or the near invinsible charm that connected him to his Aunt and ensured his safety. Lupin simply waved his hand and said, "Listen Harry, I don't really understand it myself, but Dumbledore said leave, and if we don't listen to Dumbledore, well then what can we listen to? His worries are usually justified, even if he doesn't explain them right away, and right now he's worried about us staying here, so let's go, shall we?" In response the others all moved toward the flower pot and touched it, even the Dursleys, though they were looking at the pot as though it was a ticking bomb. "Where are we going?" asked Harry suddenly, but just as Lupin turned to reply, Harry felt a familiar tug in his stomach region and he was swept off his feet by the force of the port key. His shoudlers bumped into Hermione's as they traveled, now glued to the pot, and a scream of shock came from the direction of Aunt Petunia. Moments later they crashed into the floor of a building, and everyone but Lupin, Moody, Mrs. Weasley and Ron toppled over one another onto the ground. Harry landed hard face down and groaned. He rolled over and saw Hermione standing above him. She extended her arm and pulled him to his feet. "Thanks" he murmured, "Where are we?" "I dunno" replied Hermione slowly. They seemed to be in a basement. It was one dusty and dank room, with a large boiler in one corner, and a squashy couch in another. Around the room were boxes and bottles of various drinks and things that looked like napkins, only dirty and slightly decomposed. Dimly lit, the room gave the impression of a medival castle. Moonlight came through from one, grimy, narrow window and cast a muted beam of light across the floor. Harry turned to Lupin and asked "Professor, where are we?" "Just a moment," he replied, "I've got to go and check if we're secure here." Not sure what he meant, Harry crossed to the couch and sat down next to Ron who had sunken into it moments before. Lupin Moody and Mrs. Weasley went up the stairs on one side of the room and out a wooden door. The Durselys seemed to be in shock. Uncle Vernon kept opening his mouth as if to speak, but made a funny rasping noise and shut it again. Dudley whimpered once or twice in the silence. Suddenly Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry. "Where in the devil are we boy!?" "If I knew, I certainly wouldn't be sitting here." said Harry coldly. The last thing he wanted to do right now was argue with his uncle. He really wanted to get out of here and figure out what was going on. Why couldn't they go back to the order? Suddenly, Harry heard the creaking noise of a door opening behind him. He jumped up and instinctively reached for his wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a dry, hoarse voice from just beyond the darkness of a now open passageway in the wall. Right on que, Dudley screamed and ran for the stairs, stumbling over his feet as he knocked boxes aside. Aunt Petunia shreiked "Diddy darling! NO! You don't know what lunatics could be up there!" and went hurrying after him still yelling in panic. Dudley reached the door at the top of the stairs and forced his way through it, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon close behind, with a frantic look down at Harry, Uncle Vernon slammed the door furiously. Harry wasn't watching any of this though. His eyes were fixed on a wand tip emerging from the doorway, pointed directly at him. A figure moved into view. Ron and Hermione seemed paralyzed watching Harry facing this unidentified man threaten them. Suddenly the man's face was thrown into relief and Harry noted it looked angry. The man looked vaguely familiar to Harry, and Hermione let out an "oh!" of understanding as she saw him. "Explain yourselves!" he spat at them. Harry and the others gaped. "Now or I'll go straight to the authorities. You mark my words, you crazy hooligans, sneaking into my store room, stealing liquor, don't think I don't know what you're up to coming into my basement in the dead of night... Good lord...is it...you?" he sputtered. Harry noticed the man was gawking at his forehead with a blank and awestruck look. An odly familiar blank and awestruck look...then suddenly something clicked in his head. "You're the Hog's Head bartender!" he exclaimed, "Is that where we are?" He looked around as though searching for an adress to tell him. The bartender was still gaping at Harry's scar. "Listen," said Hermione, "we're not breaking into anything, or stealing, we just came here with...with Alastor Moody and Mr. Lupin, they think we'll be safe here. I don't know if you are in touch with any of them-" "Why didn't you say so!" cried the man, finally lowering his wand, and stepping out of the door frame. "Of course," he said, "You must be here on my brother's wishes. "Your brother?" asked Ron, puzzled. He wasn't the only one. Harry was sure he wasn't following this at all. "Of course," repeated the bartender, "My brother Albus Dumbledore." "Your-your...Dumbledore?" said Harry, perplexed. "Ah, I see you've all met Aberforth." Lupin had spoken from the stairs, he was smiling down at them. Normal Normal Default Paragraph Font Default Paragraph Font Body Text Body Text Laura Munoz:C:\Documents and Settings\Laura Munoz\My Documents\HP2.docÿ?? Times New Roman Times New Roman Symbol Symbol CHAPTER 2- IN THE HOGS HEAD CHAPTER 2- IN THE HOGS HEAD Laura Munoz Laura Munoz Laura Munoz Laura Munoz CHAPTER 2- IN THE HOGS HEAD Laura Munoz Normal Laura Munoz Microsoft Word 8.0 CHAPTER 2- IN THE HOGS HEAD _PID_GUID {E7806BAD-4555-4AA5-BEC0-11991F801A16} {E7806BAD-4555-4AA5-BEC0-11991F801A16} Root Entry 1Table 1Table WordDocument WordDocument SummaryInformation SummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation CompObj CompObj Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 


	3. The Traitor

"Aberforth..." said Ron, thinking, "I know that name...something to do with bad charms on goats..." And suddenly Harry remembered too. "Yes!" he said, "You are Dumbledore's brother." "Well of course I am," he said irritably. "And yes boy. It may have appeared to some people that a simple spell could be deemed inapropriate, but to those of us who appriciate the art of charming, the case against me was utterly unfounded and-" "Save it Abey." grumbled Moody. "We're going to be staying here in the Hog's Head for a little while, until things clear up. We're not quite certain of the amount of damage that's been done-" "What damage?" demanded Harry instantly. "Yeah," said Ron, "don't you think it's time you told us why we're here?" Lupin sighed and opened his mouth to talk, but Moody cut in, "wait a minute there...where are those muggles?" "They went into the bar upstairs," said Harry dismissivley, "But we want to know, what damage? Moody let out a furious groan. "Stupid Dursley! They'll get lost for good out in the village, would serve them right." Without another words he clunked up the stairs, his clawed peg leg banging on every other step. "Don't worry Harry dear, he'll find them." said Mrs. Weasley soothingly, though she was looking very anxious herself, and seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I won't." muttered Harry. "Mum!" cried Ron. "Tell us what's going on!" Mrs. Weasley gave Lupin a comiserating look, and he sighed and began to speak. "All we know so far, is that Dumbledore came to the order this morning and found a rather... messy scene." "Messy how?" demanded Harry. "I'm getting to it Harry, for god's sake!" roared Lupin. Everyone was silent. Harry sudenly felt rather guilty. None of them had ever heard Lupin raise his voice before. He was one of the most level headed and calm men Harry knew. "Sorry." murmured Harry. "Now then," continued Lupin, who had composed himself, "He told us that the house was mostly destroyed, and the whole place was turned over...Muggles swarming, should be an awful job for the ministry. He said-" his voice broke, "That everyone there was tied up, wands gone, gagged." Hermione gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Harry didn't speak, he was too concerned with hearing what was next. "Apparently, Arthur told Dumbledore that some Death Eaters had been outside, broke the door in, and rampaged the place, they didn't know how they found the house, but those mongrels found enough inside to figure out where we had gone, and that Harry was going to be with us. They set the place on fire and left." He finished, disgusted. Harry couldn't help it, "Dumbledore said Voldemort couldn't hurt me at Privet Drive." "Yes," said Lupin, "Voldemort can't harm you there, but his servants surely don't care about that. Dumbledore's guess is that they were instructed to figure out when you were going to be most vunerable; when we were in the muggle world. "Is everyone allright?" asked Hermione in a hushed voice. Lupin looked at her very gravely. "We're not sure. Arthur seemed fine, said he got loose before they lit the house, and it was only him, Tonks, Bill and Ginny at headquarters when it happened." Mrs. Weasley suddenly slumped against the wall, sobbing. "Now Molly," said Lupin striding to her, "It's allright, we'll know soon, and it didn't seem all that bad when Dumbledore was telling us did it?" "I-I knew.." she choked, "s-something was going t-to happen! If no ones' died this time, then what ab-bout n-next time!? It's just not safe for us to have G-ginny and Ron around the order, w-what if something's happened to my g-girl today? I'd n-never forgive myself!" Hermione was looking very sympathetically at Mrs. Weasley, Ron looked a little uncomfortable. Aberforth however crossed the room, opened a bottle of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey, and poured a shot of it into a grimy glass. "Here now," he said putting the glass into Mrs. Weasley's hand. "Drink that, and have a seat, I'm sure they're all fine..." As if on que, the door at the top of the stairs opened, and several people walked through. In the lead was Bill, a large cut across his arm and a huge rip in his robes, wearing a look of pure disgust. Following him was Tonks, being supported by Kinglsey Shacklebolt, another member of the order, and after them, Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, ashen faced and with an arm around a girl of fifteen, the only Weasley girl, Ginny. Harry had expected to see Ginny very upset, or at least subdued, but she marched into the room haughtily, wearing an expression similar to Bill's with her jaw out defiantly. She gave her mother a hug and Mrs. Weasley's sobbing lessened. Bill moved forward and was hugging his mother as well, when another figure strode into the room and down the steps. It was Albus Dumbledore. His face was very grave, and he was wearing robes of a deep plum. Harry instantly felt a sort of calm come over him, something he hadn't felt since he had first received the note back on Privet Drive. He gave a significant look to Aberforth who quickly muttered something about needing to get back to the bar upstairs and hurried away, not looking at anyone. Harry was feeling tired now, and he didn't even want to try to fathom what this could mean. Dumbledore moved to the center of the room, but before he could say a word, he was interrupted by a resounding CRASH as the door at the tope of the stairs banged open, and two identical figures were framed in the doorway before... "FRED! GEORGE!" Ginny had screamed, and rushed up the stairs to her brothers. George hugged her, and Fred held her by the shoulders to examine her at arm's length. "Are you allright? The bloke upstairs told us you were all down here. We heard from Dumbledore, and came back as soon as we could." Harry wondered momentarily where they had been, but instantly Ron leaned over and whispered, "They've been down in Africa all summer trying to find some rare plant or something, I don't remember." The boys moved down the stairs with Ginny, and Harry noticed that her eyes were shining now with tears, though she forced them back defiantly. Lupin busied himself conjuring chairs of various degrees of comfort and ushered Ginny sympathetically into a shaggy arm chair that seemed to have been from the 60's. After everyone was seated, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We all," he said in his slow calming voice, "know that this was expected. The order was well protected, but as many of us know, even the most invincible charms can be broken by foolishness." His eyes bore into Harry's, and Harry looked away. He knew Dumbledore was referring to the fact that the charm that was supposed to save him and his parents didn't work because of a horrible betrayal by someone they had counted as a friend. "Undoubtedly, for those of us who were present at this attack, and for everyone else who feels such a family-like connection to those people, whether by blood or friendship, it has been a terrible ordeal. I strongly suggest we all take a night here at the Hog's Head before returning to our normal lives. It is late, and the owner of the Inn has consented to allow us room for the night. I know," he added as they all began to move, "that some of us, perhaps all of us, may have some doubts about our security here. I assure you that no harm will come upon you tonight." Harry and the others all began to slump up the stairs. He felt as if all his energy had been drained from him in the last few hours. It was a huge relief to be ushered into a dingy room above the bar where three moth eaten mattresses lay on the floor haphazardly. He was joined moments later by Ron and Bill. Harry collapsed on his mattress, ignoring the cloud of dust that rose from it. He wondered whether or not Moody had ever found his aunt uncle and cousin, and whether they would have a home to return to if he had. Harry's feelings of exhaustion were suddenly gone, and he lay on his back under his thin ragged blanket thinking. The events of the past day felt like a dream. The order destroyed, its occupants held hostage, and Lord Voldemort's servants coming to his house in hopes of killing him. It wasn't the first time somone had tried to kill Harry, but he felt a wave of anger that they had so endangered his friends to get to him, and immediatley he felt the same lost hoplessness he had been feeling all summer. How many attacks were the people who he cared about going to have to go through before it was over? As Mrs. Weasley had said, what about the next time? Harry rolled over. He felt ill and shaky. It was his fault that they'd all been in so much danger. Voldemort was after him. There was no way he would sleep tonight. He rolled back onto his back, very alert of any noises coming from the village below. How did Dumbledore know they were safe here? Why shouldn't the death eaters come barging into this very room? A crack interrupted Harry's thoughts. Ron groaned and reached for the grimy lamp by his bed. In the cloud of dust that had risen around them, Harry saw Fred and George had apparated right onto Ron's stomach. "Sorry little brother." said Fred, climbing clumsily off an angered Ron. The door creaked open, and Ginny and Hermione edged in, and sat on the edge of Harry's mattress. "So?" said George? "Yeah what happened?" demanded Fred. "Lupin told us," said Hermione, "He told us everything." "He told us everything he knew," corrected Ron, "I want to know what really happened...that is if it's not...you know" "Too painful?" said Ginny in a mock dramatic voice. She shifted on the bed and said "I don't mind talking about it. It wasn't that bad." Bill made a derisive noise. "stop acting the brave warior Gin, It was that bad." he said. Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but Bill had already begun to talk again, sitting up on his mattress. "We'd just got back from Diagon Alley; we were buying some things for your welcome back party, Harry." he added with a half smile. "And we were sitting in the kitchen, when we heard voices coming from the hallway. So Dad and I got up to see if it was you guys back already, and we hear someone shout a spell, and next thing I know I'm flat on my back with the door to the hall blown clean off the frame." "Death Eaters?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded and picked up the story before Bill had a chance, "So they all came in, about five or six of them and started destroying the place. Dad told us all to run out the back way, but Bill was fighting one of them. (And winning, added Bill) so Tonks grabbed me and we started running down to the basement to get out, but there were more of them downstairs, and one of them stunned Tonks. And I heard-" her voice shook a little bit, and Harry could tell she was only acting brave about this. "I heard Dad yelling, and I turned around to go back up, and one of them grabbed me and- and started to drag me to the fireplace-" Fred swelled furiously, but Hermione said "why?" sounding shocked. "Isn't it obvious?" said George, "They wanted a hostage. Filthy scumbags." he added in disgust. Bill had moved closer to the others, and was standing near Ginny now as he picked the story up, "I heard her screaming, so I came downstairs, and-" he actually laughed a little, "That guy should've known Gin wasn't gonna go quietly." "What happened?" asked Harry. "She crushed his foot, elbowed him in the face, grabbed his wand and blasted him into a wall," he said now grinning broadly in spite of the serious situation. "Allright Ginny!" yelled Ron. She looked at Ron, semi-amused and said, "Well the only problem is I wasn't ready when they conjured ropes and tied Bill and me up." The smile slid off Harry's face. "And one of them started a fire and they all dissaparated." said Bill, who wasn't smiling either now. "But not before that evil hag Belltrix came in shouting that she'd discovered where Harry and you all were going to be." muttered Ginny. "How did you all get out?" said Hermione softly. "That's the best part," said Bill, "A bunch of muggles were swarming around, and I guess they figured we were all in there, because they came with those big red trucks of theirs and those giant hose pipes and all wearing these big suits with hats and boots-" Harry caught Hermione's eye and they laughed at the awe struck look on Ron's face as Bill described the fire men. Suddenly, Fred voiced what Harry had been wondering in the back of his mind since he heard the order had been broken into. "How did the death eaters find it?" "There's only one way they could've" said Bill, "someone had to tell them." A long silence responded to this proclamation. "You mean..." began Hermione tentatively, "someone in the order, or someone who's been informed of it...is a traitor?" "Exactly," said Bill gravely, "and that someone could be informing You-Know- Who of everything, right this very moment." 


	4. The Terrific Trio

The next morning, Harry was shaken awake gently by Mrs. Weasley. He rolled over and stretched before collapsing back onto his pillow, wishing he never had to get up. He had only fallen asleep a few hours ago, having stayed up through most of the night pondering what had happened, and wondering who the double crosser in their midst might be. "Come on Harry dear, time to get up, we're going to get everyone's school things today, got a lot to do. Your trunk has been brought up by one of the bell hops, and Ron, your father has gone to get some of our things from home. Come on you two, everyone else is already dressed and downstairs having breakfast. Let's go. Harry. RON!" "Allright! Allright." grumbled Ron as his mother shook him violently. Harry sat up and groped for his glasses. "By the way Harry," said Ron, pulling on a tee shirt, "What NEWT classes are you taking this year?" Harry explained about his OWL grades, even his peculiar Potions one, and Ron exchanged his grades as well. It turned out they would be taking everything but Potions and History of Magic together, as Ron had received very similar grades as Harry, but not done up to NEWT standard in his Potions exams. Ron seemed extremely disgruntled that Harry didn't have to continue in History of Magic (which was easily their most boring class). Harry had fallen asleep and been forced to miss most of his exam because he'd had a terrible vision while dreaming. "How did you manage an O in Potions?" asked Ron, now pulling on his shoes. "I dunno," replied Harry, "I didn't think it went all that well." "Dodgy..." said Ron, "Anyway, Hermione of course passed everything with flying colors, 10 OWLs, and she's furious that she didn't stay with that overloaded schedule and get 12, but I think she'll get over it. We'd better go if we're going school shopping." he said looking at Harry as though he himself had been up waiting for hours. They went down to breakfast in the dingy Hog's Head bar room. Five little tables had been pushed together along one side of the room, and everyone was already sitting, eating bowls of porridge, and trying not to offend Aberforth as they hurriedly wiped their filthy spoons on their equally dirty napkins. "Allright Harry? Ron?" asked Tonks as Harry and Ron sat down across from her. "Sorry I didn't get much of a chance to say hello last night," she said, picking a speck of dirt out of her orange juice. "s'ok" said Ron, who was now wrinkling his nose at his breakfast, earning himself a reproving look from Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to have composed herself since last night. "How was your summer Harry?" asked Tonks, "Bearable with the muggles?" "Barely," replied Harry. It was true, he thought, though not for the reason Tonks obviously suspected. "So you'll be starting your NEWT classes this year, I suppose?" She asked. Harry nodded, but was distracted by the door opening and a shreik from Mrs. Weasley "Boys!" Charlie and Percy, the second and third eldest Weasley children, had just walked into the bar. They greeted everyone, and Harry notcied Percy looked rather uncomfortable; he had temporarily disowned his family last year while he believed they were consorting with the wrong crowd (Harry and Dumbledore) . "Everyone allright?" Asked Charlie, greeting his father. There was a murmur of assent. Percy moved over right next to Harry and extended his hand formally. Harry, halfway through a bite of poridge, looked up, rather surprised. Percy was very straight faced, and was looking at Harry as though he were a nobleman. "I would like to apologize for my actions and words last year." he said in a very mature sounding voice. Harry tried not to grin. "Don't worry about it," he said, and he took Percy's outstretched hand. In truth, he was a bit more reluctant to forgive Percy than he let on, but couldn't help but laugh as Fred pretended to vomit into his porridge, and Percy sat down looking impressively around. Harry had just finished his breakfast when an owl swooped into the bar and dropped a letter on Mr. Weasley's morning paper. He read it, scowling, and then stood rather abruptly. "There's been a sighting of a couple of death eaters, not far from here." he said, and already he was standing to leave. "Arthur, really, you're not an auror, this hasn't got anything to do with your department and we're all going to Diagon Alley today, can't you just-" She was cut short by Mr. Weasley impatiently who said, "Molly, they spotted them in a muggle town. They need people to deal with the muggles and help the muggle please-men!" Harry grinned. He knew Mr. Weasley found the prospect of going to a muggle town and working first hand with its inhabitants much more enticing than going school shopping. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Oh go then, if you really must Arthur." She turned snapishly back to the stairs and stomped up irritably. Mr. Weasley picked up his wand, and said, "Now you lot behave yourselves." And then, looking terribly excited, he Disapparated. "We'd better get going, if everyone's finished." said Lupin, checking his watch. "Professor," said Harry suddenly. "My Aunt and Uncle..." "I'm sure Moody found them," he said moving towards the door. Harry shrugged. They all moved toward the fire place. "Well be coming back," said Tonks, "and we'll get everyone's things. I suppose you lot will be going to the Weasleys', but I'm not sure..." Lupin, hand clutched on his wand, pulled a bag of floo powder out and began distributing it to everyone. Harry took a pinch before removing his glasses. Floo powder was not Harry's favorite way to travel. Lupin stepped into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!" he was gone in a swirl of flame "Let's see here," said Tonks stepping up, "Ron, why don't you go next, and then Bill, and then Hermione, Percy, Ginny, that's it now" she said lining them up; Harry knew this order had been pre-arranged when she came to him and said very obviously, "Then...how about...Harry! All right, and then everyone else just come on after we go." She ushered Harry toward the fire, and once Ginny had dissapeared, he tossed his floo powder in and stepped into the flames. It felt like a warm breeze around his waist. "Diagon Alley!" he shouted. He began to spin, and squinted his eyes against the soot. He began to feel quite sick, and finally after what seemed ages, he came spilling out of a fire grate, into a busy sidewalk. As Harry looked up through his blurred vision, he saw a sign. He clumsily put his glasses back on and saw that it read "DIAGON ALLEY". "Harry, look out!" called someone, and moments later, George came whizzing out of the fireplace, bowled into Harry, who had stayed still too long, and knocked him head over heels. Once again lying on his back Harry saw another sign that said "Please clear the hearthway quickly to reduce risk of injury". A hand reached out to him, and Ginny pulled him to his feet. "Thanks" he mumbled, dusting himself off, and shooting a look at Ron who was doubled up with laughter. They were at the end of the street, near Gringotts bank. Harry checked his bag and found he had enough money left over from last year's trip to buy his books, and so after Ron had taken some gold from his mother (who came out of the fireplace moments after George), they began to walk up towards Flourrish and Blotts with Hermione. Harry felt himself come alive as he strolled up the crowded road between his two best friends; he found it hard to worry about anything as they looked in shop windows, Hermione dragging Ron away from the quidditch supplies shop after he gazed for ten minutes at an authentic, autographed Chudley Cannons broomstick, even the fact that there was a traitor in their midst. It was only when they were waiting in the long line of students to purchase their copies of "The Dark Arts Recreated" that Harry felt his first less than happy emotion. "Di'you guys know who they found to teach it this year?" "No idea," said Ron, flipping through the first pages of the book. "I expect they'll have to appoint another Ministry Official, unless someone's actually volunteered for it." said Hermione wisely as she too opened the book and examined it. "Dad said no one at the ministry even would take the job, not even for double pay." said Ron, and he closed the book with a snap. "I don't think anyone at the ministry would assign this book," said Hermione, now with her eyes wide in shock. She turned the book around for them to see, and though Harry didn't know much about the Dark Arts themselves, he could see that this particular page was entitled "Chapter One: The usage of spells in persuasion" and the name did not inspire much of a good feeling inside him. "All these chapters are like it," continued Hermione in a hushed whisper. "Look! The Corendier Curse...The Gregorian Carnivore plant!? This book isn't defense...this is really the Dark Arts." "They can't be serious," said Harry, opening his own book in disbelief, "Why..?" "Excuse me," said Hermione, marching up to the counter and putting her book on it under the bored looking attendant's nose, "Could you please tell us who assigned this book?" The attendant wrinkled his nose and picked up the book. "eh...no idea." he said dully. "You three going to buy them or what?" Once they had paid for all their books, and stepped out into the bright sunlit street once again, they were immediatley intersepted by Fred and George. "Come on, we're heading down to the store, gotta make sure that twit didn't burn it down while we were gone," said George." "What twit?" asked Harry as they all set off down the winding road again. "We had to leave someone in charge while we were off in Africa; we were looking for live Ashwinder eggs," he added seeing Harry's puzzled look. Hermione stopped dead. "live Ashwinder eggs!? Those are incredibly dangerous! They set people on fire!" "Relax," said Fred. "We only need them live until we can soak them in Billywig venom. Then we freeze them." Hermione didn't look as though this relaxed her at all, but Harry grinned and said, "And what is the use of all this exactly?" "well, Billywig venom makes you rather...giddy...and Ashwinder eggs, well they're mostly used in love potions and such, so, well you get the picture." said George. Harry and Ron laughed, Hermione however said "Tuh!" and opened the door to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as they rounded a corner. "It's quite a good shop you know," said Ron to Harry as they walked in. It was a good sized room, brightly lit, and all along the walls and the inside were shelves and shelves of assorted jokes, pranks, and trick foods, all bearing the same label with three interlocked W's. There were a few people inside, a group of little boys all excitedly examining a corner of the shop labeled "For the Dangerous Joke Maker", a woman in a cloak who was stocking up on little bottles of some blueish liquid, and two boys Harry recognized as Ravenclaws from Hogwarts. "Oy! Finally!" came a voice from the back room. A girl a little older than Harry with shoulder length brown hair which had been tied back came into the shop, drying her hands on a cloth. "I was wondering when you two were finally going to give up your little holdiay and come back to work." She hopped up onto the counter and then jumped down on the other side so that she was only feet away from Harry. "Hey there," she said, "I'm Lauren, are you all friends of these two nitwits?" "Er..." said Harry. "Funny Laur," said George, "I'm sure you had fun being in charge while us nitwits were gone, but unfortunatley your little power boost has to end here, so why don't you take that rag and go wash the windows." She gave him a sarcastic curtsy and went outside with her cloth, grabbing a bottle of All Purpose Mess-Remover as she went. Harry couldn't help but notice that though George had been so rude, he was smiling as he too hopped over the counter. "Now then, what can we do for you three?" "Load me up on Skiving Snackboxes," said Ron, taking a bag from the counter and holding it open while ignoring Hermione's irritated glare.  
*** A few hours later, loaded down with new books, potions ingrediants, robes, and in Harry and Ron's cases, as much Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes merchandise as they could carry, the three of them made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron, where they had arranged to meet the others. They ran into a few of their fellow Hogwarts students, including the Patil sisters, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, and when they were almost to the bar, they saw Ginny and their fellow Gryffindor sixth year, Dean Thomas by a shop window, hand in hand. (This made Ron's ears glow scarlet, and it took Harry and Hermiones' combined efforts to drag him away.) Harry noticed, as they walked into the bar, that it seemed to go quite silent as one by one the people there realized who he was. Feeling extremely self concious, Harry flattened his bangs nervously, and began to head straight for the Wealseys and Tonks who were sitting in the far corner. However no sooner had he taken three steps when a little old woman marched up to him and threw her arms around him, giving him a kiss on each cheeck. "You are truly a hero," she croaked, tears swimming her eyes, "So brave. So, so brave!" Harry was dumbstruck. Ron looked revolted, but the rest of the bar seemed to agree with the little old lady. "Mr. Potter, I want you to know that I believed you the whole time. I've always supported Albus Dumbledore, and I admire you so much for sticking to your guns in all that ridicule-" "The article in the Daily Prophet, Mr. Potter, it moved me to tears. All that you've gone through, I've always wanted to meet you-" Pretty soon Harry was smiling as he shook hand after hand, and was strongly reminded of the first time he had set foot in this bar. After a few minutes of this, Harry was able to sink into a chair beside Tonks, who was smiling at him. It was good, he thought to himself, to know that everyone believed him now. Most people in the wizarding community thought he was a liar or was losing his mind last year. He accepted the pumpkin juice Mrs. Weasley was passing him, and was halfway through a gulp when he saw someone that made him spit it out. Professor Snape, Harry's least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, had walked through the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry felt a burning fury rise inside him. He clenched his glass so hard that it cracked along one side, and Hermione shot him a warning look mixed with aprehension. "Ah Severus," said Lupin rather stifly, "Have a drink won't you?" "Afraid not, Lupin," he said equally as stifly, "I must be getting to Gringotts sometime today. I just came by to drop this off with you. You will see Dumbledore gets it." He slapped a thick stack of parchment onto the table, and Lupin put it quickly into a shopping bag. "I'll be certain of it." he said. "Ah I see the Terrific Trio is back from holiday." he sneered at Harry Ron and Hermione. Harry clenched his fist around his wand. Snape picked up the copy of "The Dark Arts Recreated" that Hermione had been perusing and said slyly, "You'll want to read this carefully you three, your new teacher won't like it at all if you're not prepared." He put the book back on the table and nodded goodbye to the others as he departed. "Terrific Trio," said Tonks, laughing, "Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" "Slimy git," muttered Ron Hermione shook her head and looked quizzically at the book again. "What?" asked Harry. "Snape knows who our new teacher is." She said slowly, "But the way he said it...almost made it sound like..." she trailed off, and glanced at Lupin, who Harry could tell had been listening. "Please...oh no..." she said, leaning towards Lupin. Harry watched Lupin too; he didn't have a clue what Hermione meant. Lupin closed his eyes and nodded. "NO!" cried Hermione. "What?" Harry demanded. "Our new teacher...is...oh my goodness...it's Snape!" 


	5. Sorry everyone

Hey, thanks for reading my fanfic but unfortunatley I'm not going to be posting it here   
  
anymore. The format is messed up, as you could prolly tell, and none of my indents or paragraphs   
  
show up, leaving the story in one long sentecne, and the reader with a huge headache. :-)   
  
if you're at AOL, you can view my story here HP+Traitor of the Past otherwise,   
  
I'll be running this fic through the mail lol. if you want to be on the mailing list,   
  
send me an email at shortn88sweet@aol.com and I'll send out my new chapters ASAP. thanks again!  
  
-Waiting4HogwartsLetter 


End file.
